Crush
by NZfulla
Summary: Fubuki has just transfered to Raimon, and finds that Atsuya is back! Not only that but his crush just transfered to Raimon too? What will happen? WHO WILL DIE? Nah just kidding. Nobody dies. My second Fic. Please read and review! Probably not updating anytime soon... PM me if you really want me to.
1. Day one

**My second fanfic. Okay so far I have gotten three reviews on my other story. All were positive :D So ima give a shout out to the three cool people who reviewed my story. Thanks to Eeqooeeoos (I think I got that right :P) as well as Medicine and CassieIT! This story is about Fubuki (love him :D) and Atsuya causing mischief. Read on to find out more! :D I do not own Inazuma Eleven!**

**P.S apologies if any characters are OOC, I didn't sleep enough last night and me is tired.**

Me: Hey guys! I know I just posted a story a couple of days ago but I got a new idea today for a cool story! C'mon out guys!

Fudou: *appears dragging a tied up and gagged Aphrodi into the room* Found him!

Aphrodi: *death glares at everybody in the room whilst squirming and probably shouting obscenities through the duct tape*

Me: O.O Fudou! I said to bring Aphrodi in. NOT kidnap him!

Fudou: Yeah, well he wouldn't come any other way. *takes duct tape off Aphrodi's mouth*

Aphrodi: *breathes deeply then yells at the top of his voice* I AM A GOD! HOW DARE YOU FUDOU AKIO! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOI- *gets cut off by Fudou taping his mouth shut again*

Me: 0_0 I see...

Fubuki: Hey guys! I got the messa-... *spots aphrodi tied up* Er... Whats going on?... *steps back suspiciously*

Me: We are about to watch my latest creation! *grins*

Fubuki: Oh! I see! *smiles* Whew... thought something bad was going to happen.

Fudou: *evil grin* Don't relax yet Fubuki. This ones about you.

Fubuki: Me? *scared face*

Fudou: And you Aphrodi.

Aphrodi: O.O *swallows*

Me: Don't be babies *grin*

Fubuki: Wa-wait! Hold on a minu-

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a bright sunny day in Japan, with a cloudless blue sky and a gentle breeze. The ideal day for a first day at school. Nobody wanted to run around in the cold, wet, miserable rain while trying to find their new classes.

Fubuki Shirou stood at the Raimon Junior High gates with a smile on his face. He had just transferred from Hakuren to Raimon with the intention of playing soccer with his friends.

"Hey Fubuki!" A familiar voice called out to him. The grey haired boy turned around to find no other person than Someoka Ryuugo.

"Oh! Hey Someoka." Fubuki said with a smile.

"So, the rumors were true. You did transfer to Raimon huh?" Someoka asked.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to play soccer with you guys again."

"That's all well and good." Someoka grinned. "But don't expect to be taking up my position as striker."

"We'll see who gets put where." Fubuki smirked.

"Hmph. Little brat." Someoka shook his head with a grin. "Well, I better get to class now. But before I go I want to know one little thing."

"Sure, what is it?" Fubuki asked curiously.

"There was another rumor... that you had another reason to transfer here..." Someoka paused and looked at the grey haired boys puzzled face and grinned. "Word was that you also transferred so you could go to the same school as..."

Sameoka leaned closer and whispered a name into the boys ear. Fubuki's puzzled face immediately changed to one of pure embarrassment. A blush was creeping up on his cheeks.

"T-thats n-not..." He stammered out quickly.

"No need to deny it." The pink haired boy grinned. "You like him, it's was really obvious last time I saw you both."

"I-I didn't e-even k-know he went t-to R-raimon!..." Fubuki stuttered, his flush getting increasingly worse. "I-I swear!"

"Deny it all you like buddy but you both just transferred here this year..." He patted the blushing boys's shoulder with a smirk. "...and I personally don't believe in coincidence."

The school bell rang out through the front courtyard. Causing Someoka to curse.

"Sorry! Got to fly, I'm late! New kids go to the guidance counciler's office before their first class." He advised and started to run towards the school with the rest of the late kids, but not before he called out over his shoulder with a grin. "Good luck with your crush!"

"H-he is not my-...!" Fubuki started to yell before he felt a strange, yet familiar feeling.

_"That was totally convincing."_ Another familiar voice smirked in his mind. _"Not."_

"A-Atsuya!" Fubuki yelped in shock. He thought he had gotten a hold on his personality problem, but apparently not.

_"Oh, don't worry bro. You are still yourself. It's just I've been here this whole time and was waiting for a good time to announce my presence." _Atsuya's voice said in his mind.

It was true, he didn't feel like he did before, when Atsuya took control of him during his soccer matches. He felt like himself.

"...and now is a good time?" The older twin frowned slightly.

_"Yes, it is."_ Atsuya grinned. _"I'm here to help you with your problem."_

"W-what problem? I-I don't have a problem!" Fubuki protested out loud. From anybody else's point of view it would look like he was arguing with himself. He looked like a nut job.

_"Sure, sure." _Atsuya said rolling his eyes (mentally of course). He continued with a smirk._ "Just when the time comes, don't but in."_

"D-don't but in? W-what do you mean?" Fubuki frowned. Atsuya didn't reply, and the familiar presence was gone.

"A-Atsuya! Get back here!" He hissed, then realized how stupid it sounded and he grimaced.

"Maybe I am going crazy..." He mumbled and then realizes he didn't know what he was doing. After a moments hesitation Fubuki remembered what Sameoka had said.

_"...New kids go to the guidance counciler's office before their first class!..."_

He sighed and headed towards the school entrance and silently thanked Sameoka for telling him where to go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes later Fubuki found himself in the guidance counciler's office with two other familiar looking new transfer students.

One had fiery red hair, which kind of was shaped like a tulip at the top, and golden eyes. He was sporting a big grin like he couldn't wait to be sent back to this office for being a 'difficult student'.

The other one looked completely different. He had light grey hair that had been combed to the left and teal coloured eyes. His expression was calm and conducted. He was acting much more composed than the red head and if anything he looked a little bored.

I believe the guidance counciler introduced them as Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya. When I told them my name they immediately responded,

"I believe we have already met actually." The grey haired one said in that calm way of his.

"Although you probably remember me as Burn." The red head grinned.

"And me Gazelle." The other said.

Fubuki did a double take, although they both looked exactly the same as they had in Aliea academy. He hadn't recognized them in the Raimon uniform.

"Oh! Hey guys." He said startled, he then blushed realizing it was hard to not recognize Burns tulip head and Gazelles cold demeanor.

"Well." The guidance counciler said. "I've already given Suzuno and Nagumo their schedules so they can go to their first class now."

They both practically ran out the door. Burn was whooping since he finally got to meet the teacher he'd have the pleasure of tormenting, and Gazelle mumbled something about being trapped in a small room with Burn too long and worrying about catching diseases.

With only Fubuki and the counciler left in the room he noticed a person missing. Sameoka had insisted that _he_ had transferred to Raimon. Had it been a mistake? A prank? He sighed in relief as he realized Atsuya couldn't do whatever he had been planning. He got worried again though when he felt his brother's presence return.

_"Don't get comfy yet Fubuki."_ Atsuya grinned excitedly.

_"What do you mean?"_ Fubuki frowned inwardly.

_"In 3... 2... 1..."_ The younger brother counted down.

Suddenly the door flew open, startling Fubuki enough to fall backwards onto the councilors couch. The owner of said couch gave the grey haired boy a curious look before returning to look at the person who just entered the room. He blushed and stood up quickly brushing himself off.

_"How did you do that..."_ Fubuki scowled inwardly at his brother who just grinned and sat back to watch the show.

_"I'm just cool like that..." _Atsuya grinned before hushing the older boy with barely concealed excitement. _"Now be quiet and look who has arrived."_

Then he noticed who was at the door. A boy with long blonde hair spilling down his face stood in the now open doorway. He had the grace if someone with a lot of confidence, it was almost... god like.

_Oh... no... _Fubuki thought. _No... no... no... _

"Sorry I'm late." The familiar blonde boy said to the guidance counciler in his beautiful voice. "I missed my ride and I had to run to school."

_He ran? He doesn't look like he even broke a sweat._.. Fubuki thought his brain still in a state of shock.

"That's okay... Afuro Termi is it? It's the only name left on the list." The guidance counciler said consulting her clip-board.

"That's right." He said with a small nod and a smile. He turned his head to look at me, when he smiled in recognition.

"Oh! Hey Fubuki, I didn't notice you there."

_Stay calm... stay calm... _He silently told himself.

"A-aphrodi!... I-I... e-er... uhm..." He stumbled. Atsuya mentally facepalmed.

_"Say HI you baka..." _The boy mumbled, in Fubuki's mind.

"H-h-hey..." Fubuki stammered quietly, embarrassed at his inability to keep cool, like he usually did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"That was embarrassing." _Atsuya groaned in fubuki's mind. The boy was currently outside the guidance counciler's office, the red faced boy was looking over his new timetable.

"I know..." He mumbled to Atsuya.

_"I can't believe you couldn't even say hi..." _Atsuya continued.

"I know..." Replied the older brother.

_"This is worse than I thought." _Atsuya groaned to himself.

"Be quiet I'm trying to read."

_"I will be quiet when you can't embarrass yourself in front of your crush. I live in your brain too you know!" _Atsuya retorted.

It was a valid point.

"Well what do you want me to do then?" Fubuki grumbled impatiently.

_"I have a plan... but I need to prepare." _Atsuya said mostly to himself. His presence faded again and Fubuki was left alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Hehe first chapter complete!

Fudou: Again? Am I just your side-kick? Why am I never in your stories *sad face* Aphrodi didn't even want to be here and he is in your story!

Fubuki: *blushing after seeing this chapter* I don't think you should ask to be in these stories *avoids looking at Aphrodi* they are very akward for us to read.

Fudou: *about to cry*

Me: o.o hey now. Don't cry. You can be in my next chapter okay?

Aphrodi: *also avoids looking at Fubuki**untied and ungagged sitting on a chair*Fudou has finally lost it...

Me: *sad face* my stories aren't that bad are they?

Everyone else: No! No! They're great *fake smiles*

Me: Yay! *happy dance*

Everyone else: Whew! We will survive another day...

Me: I heard that -.- anyway! please review! I want to know if my second fan fic is good. :)


	2. Day two

**Hey guys! My second chapter has arrived :D I will try to update every day but sometimes I am just too busy to write. Anyway here we go! If the characters get OOC please tell me in the review and I will change it next time!**

Me: *getting popcorn ready* Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two :)

Fudou: Yay! I'm in this one! *smiley face for once*

Aphrodi: It's probably not going to be that big of a part. After the story is about me!

Fubuki: *cough* Still here...

Aphrodi: *sigh* ...and Fubuki of course.

Fudou: I don't care! I just want to be accepted *uncharacteristic grin*

Me: O.o who are you and what have you done with the real Fudou?

Fudou: Kidou brainwashed me :D it was fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

Me: *sigh* Kidou... what did you do...

Kidou: Nothing... *calm face*

Fubuki: o.o You were here the whole time? Why didn't we see you.

Kidou: *scary stalker face* I've been here the whole time. *scary grin* I'm ALWAYS around.

Fudou: o.o... I'm scared...

Me: o_o Same... Lets just start the story and let Kidou... do his thing O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fubuki woke up with a start. He'd just had a scary dream... it had been very frightening... He had dreamt of... Fudou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fudou: Hey -.-

Aphrodi and Fubuki: *laughing*

Me: SHUSH THE STORY IS JUST STARTING! *eats popcorn*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How strange. _Fubuki thought to himself. _Why would I dream of HIM?_

The grey haired boy shook it off and started to get ready for school when he looked at his clock.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

He ran out the door shortly after eating a super quick breakfast.

When he arrived at school he ran into the main hall trying to find his first class. He then realized he didn't know what class he had and in his rush to get to school on time he had left his schedule at home.

He started to panic, he didn't know what to do or where to go. When he heard a familiar voice behind him, one that sounded like it belonged to an angel.

"Oh, hey Fubuki."

At the exact same time, a familiar presence enter his mind. He knew it could only mean one thing. He turned to find himself facing the one person he truly adored.

"A-a-aphrodi?" He stammered.

_"I had been hoping for a better start than yesterday." _A familiar, and now quite annoying, voice said in his mind. _"I should have known better."_

"S-shut up!.." Fubuki hissed. Out loud.

"...what?" Aphrodi asked with a confused look on his beautiful face.

_"Nice one genius..." _Atsuya said sarcastically.

"N-nothing! S-sorry A-Aphrodi!" Fubuki stumbled out. Inwardly glaring at his younger brother.

"Oh... Okay." He asked a little puzzled but quickly regaining his composure. "What are you doing out here? You look kind of lost."

"I-I..." Fubuki attempted to speak clearly but failed.

_"This... Is so pathetic..." _Atsuya rolled his eyes. _"That's it... Move over. I'm going in."_

_"Wait... what? ATSUYA! DO NOT-..." _Fubuki attempted to stop his younger brother from taking over but he couldn't, he hadn't been prepared enough.

"Yeah, I kind of am. Do you know what class I have? I left my schedule at home." Atsuya said through Fubuki's moth.

"I think we have the same schedule." Aphrodi said with a smile, glad his friend had stopped acting strange. "Let me check."

Aphrodi took out a schedule from his bag, and scanned it quickly.

"I have World History now... oh joy..." He said slightly sarcastically.

"That sounds right." Said Atsuya/Fubuki who knew exactly what class he was supposed to be taking. He had memorized it as part of his master plan to help his brother to not embarrass himself.

_"Atsuya!" _Fubuki complained in his mind. Trying to break free.

_"Can't you tell I'm doing you a favor here?" _Atsuya said almost desperately. _"I already told you. It's painful to watch you embarrass yourself. No OURSELVES."_

"Lets go together then? We can both be late to class." Atsuya said with a smile.

"Sure." Aphrodi said with a smile, before taking the lead. "I think it's this way."

Atsuya relinquished control back to Fubuki.

_"There." _Atsuya said smugly in his mind. _"That's how you do it._

_"Don't do that again." _Fubuki said half-heartedly to his brother. He knew that Atsuya did a much better job than himself, but he wasn't going to admit it. He quickly hurried to catch up with Aphrodi.

_"You do realize that by thinking that you just DID admit it?" _Atsuya said smugly.

Fubuki followed behind Aphrodi who kept throwing strange looks back over his shoulder before he could take it no longer.

"Erm... Fubuki... You do realize your uniform is inside out... right?" Aphrodi asked.

Fubuki stammered out an unintelligible response.

_"Well now THAT was PURE genius..." _Atsuya smirked before feeling sorry for his brother. _"To your left..."_

Fubuki bolted to the left to find himself in a bathroom and silently thanked Atsuya before fixing his uniform hurriedly.

He quickly pushed open the door to find Aphrodi had waited for him. Said boy was leaning against the wall trying not to smirk.

"Ready to go now?" The blonde said with a small smile. When Aphrodi nodded still blushing a deep red they continued walking down the hallway with no further incidents.

They both walked into class and apologized for being late. Well Fubuki did, but Aphrodi just nodded. He didn't bow to anybody.

The two took the two empty seats left in the class room. They were a row apart so Atsuya was content that Fubuki wasn't going to make a fool of himself in the class.

Endou, Kazemaru, Someoka, and Kidou were also in the class. They all said good morning when the teacher had turned her back. Well three of the four did. Kidou just nodded, quiet as ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After class, everyone in their class from the soccer team came over and greeted him. They all asked about why he had transferred to Raimon.

"I want to play soccer with you guys again." Fubuki honestly replied, with a smile.

Endou of course went ballistic and said that he couldn't wait until practice the next day.

Fubuki zoned out after a while and instead contented himself at sneaking glances at Aphrodi, who had joined the circle after Someoka had invited him over. Which was actually quite an innocent gesture until he had flashed a grin and a wink at Fubuki.

Fubuki just blushed and pretended he didn't see the look.

Soon enough everybody cleared out of the classroom and went their separate ways, as they were all in different class rooms. Aphrodi waited for Fubuki to join him as they were both in all the same classes.

Soon enough the pair found which class they were supposed to head to.

"Oh no." Aphrodi said with a grim face. "Math."

Atsuya, realizing that Fubuki was supposed to reply to this immediately took over, much to the older siblings protest.

"Do you struggle in math?" Atsuya/Fubuki inquired curiously, recognizing the boy's face as one which is shown a lot on kids faces when they have trouble with a particular subject.

"N-no..." The blonde boy denied, rather unconvincingly as he looked away from Fubuki as he said it.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Atsuya said surprised that the boy had trouble with anything. He had seemed to be rather perfect. But he supposed nobody is perfect.

The god-like boy's head lowered in despair.

Atsuya put his hand on Aphrodi's shoulder, realizing he could help both Aphrodi and Fubuki out if he played his cards correctly.

"You can come over to my house after school? I could tutor you." Atsuya suggested with a reassuring smile.

_"WHAAT?" _Fubuki mind-yelled. _"I can't even say one sentence to him, yet you want me to tutor him?"_

_"Calm your farm." _Atsuya tutted in Fubuki's brain. _"I'll be there to help you."_

_"Thats the problem." _Fubuki grumbled.

The blonde boy looked up with a hopeful smile and nodded. Aphrodi took a deep breath, then put back on his usual 'I am better than you will ever hope to be' face and walked to class just as confidently as he had to World History.

He really knew how to put on an act.

Atsuya gave Fubuki back his body and retreated into the depths of their shared mind to plan.

Fubuki sighed and followed his crush to Math class, wondering what on earth his brother had planned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Did you guys like? I hope so. I was really tired when I wrote this, I said I would update today and I did. But now I'm sleeeeeepy.

Fudou:... *glare at me*

Me: O.O Are you still mad that's how I incorporated you into the story?

Fudou: *slow nod*

Me: Forgive me? *Hopeful face*

Fudou: *Shakes his head slowly then gets up and chases me round the room* GET BACK HERE!

Everyone else: *eating popcorn*

Aphrodi: Five bucks on NZfulla to win.

Fubuki: I'll take you up on that, Fudou looks pretty mad.

Aphrodi: ...Have you MET that girl? (p.s yes I AM A GIRL! If I didn't mention that earlier... 'fulla' sort of gives off the wrong impression I think.) Fudou is a goner.

Kidou: True that...

Fubuki: O_O forgot you were here...

Kidou: I am wherever Fudou is *stalker face*

Fudou: *hears him and pauses* O.o

Me: AHA! *grabs rocket launcher and aims it at Fudou* Nobody chases me around and gets away with it -.-

Fudou: AHHHHH! SAVE ME!

Fubuki: o.o *gives Aphrodi five dollars*

Aphrodi: As those two are rather busy... Thanks for reading!

Fubuki: Please review!

Fudou: Review to save me! *hides behind Kidou*

Me: *aims* -.-'

Kidou: O.O WAIT! NO!

Me: *fires rocket*

Kidou: O.O AHHHHH DX *jumps out window to avoid rocket*

Everyone else but Fudou who is passed out in the corner: O_O is he alive?

Me: Review to find out ;D


	3. After school

**Hey guys! I am back :) apologies for these stories all being really short but bear with me, I'm still new at this. I couldn't update yesterday but here I am! Back again! This one is a bit longer than the last one... I think that's enough of an intro?... let us begin :)**

Me: Welcome back to my third chapter!

Fubuki: o.o Do you not care that Fudou is knocked out by a rocket or that Kidou just jumped out of a building that's like... seven stories high?

Aphrodi: I don't. *checks his nails boredly*

Me: Cold. o.o

Kidou: *bursts through the door panting and looking half dead* I'm... *pant*...alive! *faints from running up seven flights of stairs*

Me: I hope he knows that there was an elevator...

Fubuki: *drags Kidou over to the 'passed out people' corner*

Me: I thought you were worried?

Fubuki: Now that I know he's alive I just want to know what happens next!

Aphrodi: Yes! What happens next? *excitedly*

Everyone who is awake: *stares at him*

Aphrodi: Ahem... *small cough* I mean... Let's get this over with...

Me: o.o right well... here we go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fubuki was very close to having a heart attack.

_Aphrodi is coming over to my house! _He fretted while pacing back and forth his room. He had just finished double checking that his room was clean. It was kind of pointless as his room was always perfectly neat but he needed to pass the time.

The grey haired boy glanced at the clock.

_Only five more minutes! I need more time... I'm not prepared! _He thought worriedly. He felt a familiar sensation pass through his mind.

_"That is what I'm here for." _Atsuya said in his mind. _"I'M prepared."_

_"For the last time Atsuya. I don't need your help." _Fubuki replied, unconvincingly.

Atsuya didn't reply but the older brother knew he was still there, waiting for a chance to... do whatever it was he was planning.

There was a knock at the door. Fubuki was startled, he hadn't noticed the time pass so quickly. A quick look at the clock told him it was indeed four o'clock. Aphrodi was perfectly on time, four o'clock was the time they had decided.

He hurried out of his room and nearly tripped on the carpet in his haste. He blushed at his un-coordination and hurried down the hall to the front door.

He opened the door to see the face of the boy he adored. The angel that was Aphrodi.

"Hey... Fubuki." Aphrodi said with a small smile.

Fubuki hardly noticed, he was too busy wondering if he was dressed okay compared to his crush. Aphrodi was wearing a maroon shirt which matched his eyes, a brown jacket, brown trousers, and white shoes. He had a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it hanging around his neck.

In Fubuki's eyes Aphrodi looked beautiful. He felt kind of awkward wearing just a plain light yellowy-green shirt and dark blue shorts.

_"Earth to Shirou." _Atsuya said for what must have been the fourth time. _"Say hello!"_

"Oh!..." He coughed awkwardly realizing he hadn't said anything. "H-hi Aphrodi..."

Aphrodi's expression turned to one of awkwardness and Fubuki realized that he had been staring at Aphrodi and coughed again.

_"Invite him in..." _Atsuya sighed. _"Genius... Tch..."_

"Oh!..." He said again, he felt a blush creeping across his face.

"C-c-come... Come In." He stammered slightly before moving aside from the doorway so the boy could enter.

Aphrodi nodded and stepped inside.

Fubuki lead the way to his bedroom door. He took care to step over the carpet he had tripped on earlier.

"My room is through here." He was proud of himself for not stuttering.

_"That's pathetic..." _Atsuya commented. Fubuki ignored him.

Aphrodi stepped inside and Fubuki followed after him. But, he had been so pleased about not stuttering that he managed to trip a second time, this time over his own foot. He sprawled forwards, straight towards Aphrodi!

Luckily, the blonde boys reflexes were still as great as ever. He managed to catch Fubuki and prevent himself from falling over. Fubuki's entire face went red as he felt Aphrodi's strong arms around him.

Aphrodi immediately asked if the boy was okay and helped him regain his footing.

"I-i'm fine..." Fubuki stammered again. "S-sorry."

Aphrodi brushed off his apology and turned around to observe the grey haired boy's room.

"Huh, so this your room." Aphrodi mused as he stood in the middle and looked around.

"I-its kind of small..." Fubuki commented still blushing.

"No, it's nice." Aphrodi flashed another smile that made Fubuki's heart melt. "I'm tired of all the over the top stuff."

Aphrodi was, in truth, a lot more friendly when there was nobody around.

Fubuki nodded shyly and stayed quiet.

_"He's not here to talk about your room, he needs math tutoring. So tutor." _Atsuya said.

"Erm... you er... said you needed help with your math?" Fubuki said unsurely.

Aphrodi blushed slightly, and nodded.

"At Zeus we focused mainly on soccer... and I practiced more than anyone... I didn't have much time to study..." Aphrodi said by way of explanation. "And when I did I didn't really want to do _Maths _study particularly."

"That's understandable..." Fubuki nodded, finally understanding. "Lets start with what you do know then..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later the boys had decided to finish another day. Fubuki had been impressed, in only a few short hours Aphrodi had almost completely caught up with what he had missed. He still needed a little help, here and there, but he was a quick learner.

"Whew!" Fubuki said with a smile. "I've never done so much math..."

"You mean you don't usually tutor people?" Aphrodi asked surprised. "You were a very good teacher then."

Fubuki blushed for the umpteenth time that day.

"T-thanks..."

Both boys were sitting on the couch looking relieved it was over.

_Spending time with Aphrodi almost made it worth it doing about four times as much math as anyone should have to... almost... _Fubuki thought with a small smile.

_"Then why don't you make it more fun?" _Atsuya said with a grin.

_"What do you mean?" _Fubuki asked suspiciously then immediately wished he hadn't.

_"I'll show you..." _Atsuya said grinning. He took over Fubuki's body leaving Fubuki yelling at him through his thought's.

Atsuya looked at Aphrodi with a grin, who smiled back at him. The grey haired boy was trying to find something that could make sitting through that much math worthwhile.

Then he saw Aphrodi rubbing his neck uncomfortably, and he thought of the perfect plan.

"Do you have a sore neck?" He asked innocently.

_"What are you trying to do?..." _Fubuki asked suspiciously.

"A little bit..." Aphrodi said and closed his eyes trying to ease the discomfort that comes from sitting looking down for long amounts of time.

The blonde boy jumped slightly when he felt the cool hands of the boy beside him on his shoulders.

"I could rub it for you?.." Atsuya asked with a smile he hoped didn't give anything away.

_"Atsuta!" _Fubuki gasped in his mind. Atsuya ignored him, as the older twin had done before.

Aphrodi looked at the other boy in slight surprise, as just a few minutes ago Fubuki had been as shy as ever. The blonde boy nodded slightly and flashed a smile of gratitude to the grey haired boy.

Atsuya rubbed his neck and shoulders for a while until he saw that Aphrodi had relaxed.

Fubuki was going crazy in his mind but Atsuya just ignored him with a grin and continued rubbing the blonde's back and neck.

"Mhm... F-fubuki?..." Aphrodi wavered slightly when saying his name. Atsuya grinned, his plan was coming into effect, he knew it.

"Yes, Aphrodi?" The grey haired boy said innocently, he was getting better and better at pretending to be his brother.

"I-i..." He wavered again, then sat up to turn and look at his friend shyly, in a totally unlike Aphrodi way. He really was different when they were alone.

Atsuya removed his hands from the boy's neck and placed them on his knees. He then discreetly gave control back to his older brother. He didn't want to steal his crush away from him after all, just give him a bit of help.

Fubuki had no idea he was back in control of his body, he was too busy watching Aphrodi, his secret love, move closer... and closer...

Until he found the blonde boy's mouth on his own. Only for a few seconds, but the grey haired boy still practically exploded in disbelief.

_He just kissed me! and Atsuy-... _His thoughts were cut off when he realized he was back in control of his body. ..._Atsuya is SOOOO dead. _He finished with a mental scowl.

But his face was practically glowing.

Aphrodi was uncharacteristically red but he looked quite pleased that he hadn't been rejected.

"Fubuki..." He said quietly with a small smile.

"Shirou..." He said just as quietly, but very shyly. "P-please... call me Shirou..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Awwww so cute!

Fubuki: *blushing and hiding behind Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: *is just as red if not more red than Fubuki*

Fudou: Is this the end of the story?

Kidou: Yeah! I want to know *pouty face*

Me: When did you guys wake up O.o

Both of them: A while ago. Stop avoiding the question!

Me: o.o I'm not jeez. Depends on wether the readers want more? Review and give me your opinion please! (I have a plan... but I don't know...)

Kidou:...where did Fubuki and Aphrodi go?

Fudou: O.O HUH? Where'd they disappear to?

Me: They can run *evil grin* but they can't hide *maniacal laugh and goes in search for them*

Fudou and Kidou: o.o Okay... well... see you guys later? Maybe?

Kidou: Thanks for reading!


	4. The next morning

**I decided I will do more chapters :) This one will be really short sorry Dx but I almost got writers block towards the end so yes... apologies if too short or if OOC. I will try to make all my stories over 1,000 words. Which, yes, is short but like I said I am still new :) Okay so... so far here are the awesome people who have reviewed my work...**

**Hibisha, Gouenji Zandera Aoi, Medicine, and RyuuseiDragonPenguin! :D Thanks for the support guys! I appreciate it! I don't know if I'll be able to update for the next week as I do not know if I will have any internet... but I will do today's anyway!**

Me: Awww... I feel... so loved! *reading reviews*

Kidou: I thought you were leading the manhunt for Fubuki and Aphrodi? o.o

Me: O.o I found them ages ago.

Fudou: Where are they then?

Aphrodi and Fubuki: *depressed that nobody noticed them sitting in the corner* Here...

Kidou and Fudou: o.o... Sorry...

Me: Enough of that. It's time for the fourth chapter of the series! *grinning*

Fubuki: You mean it's not over yet?!

Fudou:...well the woman just said it was time for the fourth chapter...

Aphrodi: *grinning in excitement behind hand*

Kidou: You look pretty pleased that it's going on longer Aphrodi...

Aphrodi: *raises an eyebrow and grabs his goggles*

Everyone but Aphrodi and Kidou: *gasp*

Kidou: Nooooooooooo! My goggles!

Aphrodi: *dangles them out the window* There are fangirls waiting in the hallway. You can either be quiet or attempt to get them back after you get assaulted in the hallway.

Kidou: o.o I'll be good...

Aphrodi: Good boy *grins and tosses them back*

Me: ...Okay while everybody sells the photo's we just took of Kidou without his goggles on the internet...

Kidou: *puts goggles on* Wait... what?

Me: *ignores him* ...Lets go to the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fubuki woke up with sunshine on his face coming through the window and the feeling of strong arms around him. He was content, and decided to just lie there a little longer and listen to the sound of Aphrodi's breathing from beside him.

_Wait... APHRODI? _Fubuki thought in great surprise. He got such a shock that he fell off the couch onto the floor. He then started to recall the events of yesterday.

He remembered that he and Aphrodi had discussed how they'd felt about each other and since when for a while. He then recalled hugging Aphrodi so tight that the blonde boy had almost choked. Fubuki hadn't believed it was true up until that moment. And then he remembered falling asleep in Aphrodi's arms...

"Good morning _Shirou_." Aphrodi said casually with a smile, interrupting his thoughts.

"A-Aphrodi!" Fubuki stammered out, he hadn't know that Aphrodi had woken up, although he probably was the one who had woken him with his exploding off the couch and all.

"You look surprised?" The blonde boy said with a smile.

"I-I just... never imagined this would actually happen..." Fubuki said with a large blush crawling steadily across his face. He stood up and stretched before sitting back on the couch with the blonde boy. He then noted Aphrodi's hair.

"Unfair.." Fubuki pouted. "Your hair looks perfect in the morning..."

Aphrodi smirked a little bit as the boy continued.

"Mine just looks..." He made a face and pulled at it gently.

"Cute." Aphrodi finished and pulled the grey haired boy into his lap and proceeded to run his fingers through it. The grey haired boy blushed even more, if it were possible, but didn't object.

Aphrodi combed it with his fingers and ended up doing Fubuki's hair for him.

"There." Aphrodi smiled as he finished.

"T-thankyou..." Fubuki said shyly with a smile.

"Are you going to be able to finish getting ready by yourself?" Aphrodi asked with a smirk.

"Ready for wh-... Oh no! School!" He jumped up and went to his closet and got out a uniform. He turned around to find Aphrodi lying on the couch still... in his school uniform?

_How did I not notice that? _He mentally face-palmed himself.

_"You were probably busy remembering your kiss from yesterday." _Atsuya grinned.

Fubuki ignored him.

When Aphrodi saw the confused look on his face he smiled.

"I woke up early. I do that a lot, I got up and went home quickly and got my uniform and stuff. Then I came back." He said simply. "...and, yes, I did my hair too."

Fubuki giggled. _Did I really just giggle?... _

"I knew long hair like yours just couldn't be that good looking in the morning."

Aphrodi smiled and remained lying down on the couch. Fubuki blushed.

"Just cause your changed does not mean I don't have to get changed..." He muttered.

Aphrodi laughed, which still caused Fubuki to get goosebumps, and covered his eyes theatrically.

"If it's really that important, I won't look." He grinned. There was a pause in conversation and silence. Aphrodi uncovered his eyes just in time to see a pillow flying his way. It hit him square in the face.

"Pervert." Fubuki giggled again.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes, chucked the pillow back and stood up.

"Fine." He said with a fake expression of hurt. "I'll wait outside then."

Fubuki didn't believe him for a second and pulled a face. Aphrodi laughed and pulled a pillow out from behind his back before sending it flying Fubuki's way.

They ended up having an all-out pillow fight which resulted in Fubuki being pinned to the floor by the blonde boy as feathers floated down in the room like snow.

It looked like a lot less innocent things had happened rather than what actually had. Fubuki blushed, bad thoughts.

"I surrender." The blonde smirked. "You win. I'll just be outside..."

Aphrodi grinned and snuck a kiss from Fubuki before jumping up and crossing the room in seconds before hiding behind the door.

A pillow flew just a second later out into the hall way right where his head had been.

Fubuki quickly got changed and walked out of his door. He grabbed Aphrodi's hand and pulled the smirking blonde along with him out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at school they both looked at the entrance with a sigh.

"Are we going to keep this a secret?" Fubuki asked curiously.

"Well we don't know how the others might react... so should we keep us on the down-low at school?" Aphrodi said with a thoughtful look.

"That's true..." The grey haired boy agreed.

"But who said anything about 'us'?" Fubuki said with a teasing look. "I don't remember anybody asking me out."

Aphrodi rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to go there?"

Fubuki pretended to think about it. "Well..."

Aphrodi looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Yes I am." Fubuki grinned then kissed Aphrodi on the cheek and ran through the entrance doors right as the bell rang.

Aphrodi followed shaking his head with a grin.

_That boy... what happened to the shy Fubuki from yesterday? _Aphrodi thought with a smile.

He then walked up the steps and followed the grey haired boy into school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Fubuki! You finally broke out of your shell! *is giving rubbing his head affectionately*

Fubuki: Nyaaaa!... *trying to escape*

Aphrodi: Leave the boys hair alone!...

Fubuki: Thank you Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Did you not know that it takes AGES for me to do his hair in the mornings? The story made it seem short but... no...

Fubuki: *blushes* A-aphrodi!

Me: SEE? My stories are based on fact ;P

Kidou: Who would ever doubt you?

Fudou: Me. *pout* I'm still not in the story.

Me: You are still going on about that? I'll put you in another story... promise.

Fudou: Yay! *happy face*

Me: Please review! Love all my readers by the way :P keep on being cool! Next chapter might be a little... late /: but please don't kill me!

Kidou: Nobody could kill you :D

Me: Aww thanks Kidou :)

Kidou: *whispers* she paid me to say that.

Me: -.- Ima write another story bout you now.

Kidou: NOOOOO! I'm sorry?

Me: Too late :D mwahaha

Kidou: Please review... *sigh*


	5. The week after

**Sorry it's been a while now guys! But here is the next installment of Crush! Since I kept you waiting a week i'll just get straight into it.**

Me: *hiding* Don't kill me for being late!

Aphrodi: Maybe if you just hurried up with the story people wouldn't kill you.

Me: Good point...

Fubuki: *skips into room with a grin and jumps onto Aphrodi* Aphrodiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aphrodi: o.o *catches Fubuki and blushes* Fubuki...

Me: *akward cough*

Fubuki: *sees me* O_O Oh... ermm... your err... back... *blushes*

Me: O.O...

Fubuki: Gah... *hides face in Aphrodi's hair blushing deeply*

Me: I'm going to pretend I didn't see that... Err... On with the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Fubuki." _Atsuya said thoughtfully. _"I know you like him and all but his attitude towards you around other people is kind of... jerkish."_

Atsuya was referring to the incident at the start of first break when Aphrodi had completely ignored him when the grey haired boy had tried to talk to him. It'd felt like he'd just been slapped. Even now he still felt the sting.

_"Not just today. The entire last week at school." _Atsuya pointed out.

"He's only doing that to protect his image..." Fubuki said to Atsuya out loud. He was completely alone, he was in the library where nobody but him went at break anyway. "He always comes over after school and is back to himself by then..."

The younger twin could sense the older was really only trying to reassure himself.

_"Thats not the point." _Atsuya argued._ "He didn't show any signs that he didn't mean it. In fact he looked very comfortable ignoring you."_

"That isn't true..." Fubuki said, again mostly to himself.

_"Shirou..." _Atsuya said concerned. _"Listen, I'm trying to help here, hear me out."_

"Fine..." Fubuki sighed. "Go on..."

_"I think you should get him to do something to prove that he does care for you."_

"He does-...!" Fubuki started.

_"Shirou." _Atsuya cut him off with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Fine... What are you thinking...?" Fubuki sighed.

_"Aphrodi has a lot of pride. Yes?" _Atsuya thought out loud, well in their shared thoughts.

"I suppose..." The older twin said frowning a little, trying to understand where this was going.

_"Get him to sacrifice it then." _Atsuya said with a grin, a plan finally forming in his mind.

"How?.." Fubuki asked softly, after a long pause.

Atsuya rubbed his hands and began to tell Fubuki his plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grey clouds had been slowly creeping steadily across the sky since lunch break. Fubuki looked up at them as he walked out of the school gates. He found them sadly appropriate for what he was going to do.

"Hey! Shirou! Wait up." The beautiful voice called out from behind him. Fubuki almost turned around. Almost. The grey haired boy continued walking along the road not turning around, and not reacting to the thing that he wanted most in the world.

"Shirou!" The blonde boy called again, thinking he must not have heard him. Aphrodi ran up to the grey haired boy and fell into step beside him.

"Hey." Aphrodi said with a smile.

As Atsuya had instructed, Fubuki didn't react.

"...Shirou?..." Aphrodi asked with a slight frown of concern, he put a hand on Fubuki's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

This time, Fubuki did react. He stopped walking, and shrugged off the blonde boys hand.

Aphrodi stopped too, in shock.

"S-shirou?" He tried again.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me..." Fubuki said quietly.

"What do you mean?..." Aphrodi said in surprise. "Of course I want to ta-..."

The grey haired boy cut him off.

"Then why haven't you been." He said, putting all the hurt he'd gathered over the week into his voice.

Aphrodi froze at the sound in his voice.

_"Good." _Atsuya said. _"Make him feel your pain."_

"I-i..." He stammered, uncharacteristically. Fubuki could tell he was really thrown, he almost tried to take back. Almost.

"I-I didn't mean it! Shirou I-I..."

"If you didn't mean it, you would've shown at least a _tiny _bit of feeling when you did it. But I saw none..." Fubuki said truthfully, he glanced at Aphrodi's face then looked away.

"Shirou..." Aphrodi said in despair.

"Don't 'Shirou' me. If you really do care. Then prove it to me." Fubuki said, in his mind he felt himself mentally breaking down, but he didn't show it. "Prove it, in front of everyone..."

Fubuki turned, and started to walk away from the distressed blonde boy. He didn't look back, although he was dying to. The grey clouds which had been collecting above them started to rain.

"S-shirou..." Aphrodi said, still in shock, not registering the rain drops that had begun to collect on his head.

Fubuki paused, but still didn't turn around.

"Don't call me Shirou anymore." He felt his heart breaking as he spoke these words but didn't turn back. The heavens opened up and water poured down on both of them.

Aphrodi looked up at the back of the grey haired boys head his eyes wide.

"Not until..." The grey haired boy's voice broke, giving away his true feelings at the last moment. He didn't continue his sentence, but instead started walking away again. He headed home for a restless night, leaving his one love to stand alone in the rain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aphrodi didn't move from his spot on the ground for a while. He had his back against a fence to support him as he stared at the spot where Fubuki had stood.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to nobody.

Water ran down his face in streaks and he had become drenched long ago. His face became hard as he decided.

"I would do anything to prove myself to you." The blonde haired boy said firmly, his face set.

He finally noticed he was drenched when a rumble of thunder boomed throughout the sky. He stood up and looked at his wet clothing and shook his head. He then made his way home quickly.

On the way he bumped into someone familiar, Sakuma, who was headed determinedly in the opposite direction, towards Kido's house his subconscious noted. He briefly mumbled a sorry and continued on his way.

He briefly saw a mow-hawked figure hiding in an alleyway seemingly following Sakuma but Aphrodi really didn't take note. He was too deep in thought about his love, his crush since they had first met, Fubuki Shirou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: So that is the end of the *counts on fingers* erm... 5th chapter? Correct me if I'm wrong?!

Fudou: I was in the story! *bouncing around in happiness*

Aphrodi: It was only brief... I bet nobody even knew it was you. Why were you stalking Sakuma anyway?

Fudou: Erm...

Me: Did anybody guess that this is when Sakuma was heading to Kidou's house in my other story? Hehehe just had to include it.

Fubuki: Why did you have to make me sound so mean to Aphrodi in this story? D'x

Me: o.o

Aphrodi: o.o Don't worry... I'm okay...

Fubuki: I'm so annoyed at Atsuya!

Atsuya: o.o Help!

Me: How do we help him if they are having a mental fight?

Fudou: *shrugs*

Me: Oh well... Hope you like the story! Was a little dark I admit... and short too but I couldn't only have an entirely happy story! There must be a plot! Please review! :D


	6. Soccer practice

**Time for the latest update of Crush :D Thanks for all the positive reviews :) I feel very happy now. Let's get into the story :D **

**A/N Please tell me if Aphrodi was OOC :( I keep thinking he is... Also, I despise the word 'gay' but I assume that's the word that the characters would use.**

Me: Welcome to the sixth chapter!

Aphrodi: I want to see what happens now... You hooked me! It's awesome! -.- how did you do it.

Me: Strategy, careful planning, cunning twists, awesomeness :D

Fudou: She bribed you didn't she.

Aphrodi: Yes. Yes she did.

Me: Thats not important. :) Anyway today we will see the soccer club! Finally :)

Fubuki: Yayyyyyyyyy...

Fudou: Oh. Fun /: *sarcasm*

Me: Fudou -.- Fubuki

Both: *sweat drop* S-sorry! We'll be good!

Me: Good boy! :D Let's get on with the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aphrodi walked slowly towards the soccer field where the rest of the team was playing. Since there had been lot's of transfers to Raimon there were now some new faces on the field. This is the new team a.k.a second team. (A/N Although they probably should be the first team.)

(A/N I know the following are really uneven in terms of positions but oh well.)

Genda - Goalkeeper

Sakuma - Forward

Suzuno/Gazel - Forward

Nagumo/Burn - Forward

Hiroto/Gran - Forward/Midfielder and Captain. (A/N I had to pick _Somebody._)

Aphrodi (himself) - Midfielder

Fudou - Midfielder

Midorikawa/Reize - Midfielder

Tobitaka - Defender

Tsunami - Defender

Kogure - Defender

and of course... Fubuki. The Defender/Forward.

Since there were too many people for only the one team they decided to have two teams. The original and the new one.

At current there was a match about to start between the first team and second team. The blonde boy quickly got into his position on the field and looked towards Fubuki, who was currently looking in the complete opposite direction of Aphrodi.

The blonde sighed and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

After the match (A/N Yes. I am lazy and will not write the match as it goes. That is just me.) the score was tied one all. Endou and Hiroto shook hands and started talking about some team strategy's.

Aphrodi, who had been rather distracted during practice due to the fact that Fubuki was ignoring him, sat on the bench absentmindedly, which both teams, save for Fubuki, decided was very un-Aphrodi like and they all decided to confront him about it.

"Aphrodi? Has something been bothering you today?" Endou asked concerned.

"You looked a little off in practice today." Kidou continued.

Aphrodi looked at the people around him and then to Fubuki who still wasn't looking at him.

The blonde boy thought to himself. _Fubuki did tell me to prove that I loved him in front of everybody..._

"Erm..." He'd decided he was going to say it, he just didn't know how to phrase it.

"Ahem..." He started again. The blonde boy stood up to look at everyone.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you all." He started, addressing everyone but only looking in the direction of the grey haired boy ignoring him.

The two teams, again except for Fubuki, raised their eyebrows and payed full attention to the boy speaking in front of them.

"I-i..." He stumbled slightly which made a few members of the soccer club frown slightly, this was not the Aphrodi they knew.

_What are you doing? You are THE Aphrodi. You are afraid of NOTHING. _He mentally thought to himself.

"I..." He started again and looked down slightly. He got on his knees and looked straight at Fubuki. "I love you Fubuki and I'm sorry for ignoring you!"

He didn't wait to see the other members of the teams reactions, he realized he only cared about Fubuki's.

He was relieved when the grey haired boy turned to him, finally, with a smile and slight tears in his eyes. Fubuki ran forward and jumped onto Aphrodi and gave him a big hug, causing the blonde boy to fall over.

It was silent for a while as the two hugged it out. When a voice broke the silence reminding the two that there were others around.

"Oh, thank God for that..." Burn said with a grin.

Both boys looked up, surprised. But neither moved themselves away from the other.

"What do you mean...?" Fubuki asked surprised by the teams reactions, he had expected hate to be radiating off them but only sensed relief.

(A/N Yes I did change the entire story at this point but I couldn't think of a good second chapter so yeah...)

"You have _no idea_ how long we have been waiting for you to get together." Hiroto said with a grin._  
_

"W-what?.." Aphrodi said in disbelief while Fubuki seemed to be too stunned to talk.

"We've all seen the way you two look at each other during practice." Hiroto continued. "It was only a matter of time."

"So... you aren't going to tease us for both being boys and dating?..." Fubuki asked quietly.

"Oh no, _that's_ still going to happen." Fudou said with a grin. "But we're kind of used to it now."

"What do you mean?" Fubuki asked curiously, despite still being embarrassed about it all.

"He means you aren't the only two on the team who aren't into girls._"_ Kidou clarified in that serious way of his. Almost all eyes from the other members of the team had moved to stare at Burn and Gazel. The red head immediately went on the defensive while the other just blushed and hid behind his hair.

"Hey! What about them two?!" Burn protested pointing at Kidou and Sakuma who also had managed to hold hands without anybody noticing. "Or them?!"

The golden eyed boy pointed to Hiroto and Midorikawa. The latter of which looked like a slightly lost green haired puppy looking up at the captain like he was the world, which to him probably was true.

"Yes, well they aren't the ones we catch making out in the club rooms now are they." Fudou said failing to keep the smirk out of his voice. Half the team nodded in agreement, while Burn went the same colour as his hair.

"Or him!" Burn continued to protest and pointed to Gouneji who was in his emo corner as per normal. "He's dated half of the guys at Raimon!"

Said boy rolled his eyes. "I've dated girls too you know."

"Oh that's right Gouenji goes both ways." Fudou teased with a grin.

"Oh like you haven't been making out with guys recently." Hiroto raised his eyebrow at the mohawked boy who blushed slightly and looked away.

"We swore never to mention that again..." He mumbled.

"ANYWAY." Kidou rolled his eyes before looking at the slightly amused Aphrodi and the boy sitting in his lap. "We're just saying that it's not something we aren't already used to."

The two boys nodded appreciatively and looked at each other. The rest of the team quickly moved away to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry Fubuki... and if it's okay with you I'd like to continue where we left off?" Aphrodi said with a hopeful smile.

"Fine with me." Fubuki said with a smile, before looking at Aphrodi. "You're forgiven."

"Good. I've missed you." The blonde boy said with a smile and kissed Fubuki lightly. "_Shirou."_

"I missed you too." The grey haired boy giggled, before turning serious. "I need to tell you something though Aphrodi..."

"Yes? What is it." Aphrodi said with a small frown.

"Atsuya... He came back..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: I needed somewhere to stop so I decided there would be good. :) I hope you guys like the story so far and continue to read and review!

Fudou: :D I was in the story!

Fubuki: YAY me and Aphrodi are back together :D

Aphrodi: You support her story? Dx

Fubuki: Yes -.-

Me: :D Thankyou Fubuki. Until next time! Also. I'm running out on ideas :( please help by reviewing...


	7. Aphrodi's house

**Okay I am back! Sorry for the delay... I have had a major writing block. But after slightly alternating the ending for the last chapter I have come up with an idea! I promise this will be a longer chapter for the wait. Please review with your own idea's. I own nothing from Inazuma Eleven or the other show mentioned briefly in this chapter. If you think the characters are getting OOC please say and I will do better :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: So... I'm back! Don't kill me :(

Aphrodi: You have been killing me in anticipation! Why wouldn't I?! Hurry up with the story!

All but Aphrodi: O.O

Aphrodi: *ahem*... erm... I mean... Lets just get over with it...

Me: O.o Right... Well here goes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So... If I understood all that correctly..." Aphrodi said his face unreadable as he sat on the couch in Fubuki's room. "Your brother, the one who... well is dead... the one that almost tore your soul in half previously... is back. And he isn't trying to possess your mind this time..."

"That's right..." Fubuki said quietly who sat across from Aphrodi. He winced as he realized it sounded really strange.

"_Why isn't he saying anything?" _Fubuki thought as Aphrodi kept quiet in thought for a minute.

_"Well it is a lot to take in if you think about it." _Atsuya supplied in response to the thought.

"_You be quiet." _Fubuki frowned a little. "_This is your fault!"_

_"MY fault?!" _Atsuya replied a little miffed. "_YOU were the one who couldn't even say one word to the boy without stuttering."_

_"S-shut up..." _Fubuki mumbled in his mind trying to keep the blush from inevitably spreading across his face.

"...and your brother is the one who helped us to get together?" Aphrodi said finally a grin playing on his lips.

"W-well..." Fubuki started but was mentally interrupted by his younger brother.

_"You just proved my point." _Atsuya said with a grin, while Fubuki tried to push his brother to the corners of his mind.

"I guess... yeah..." Fubuki admitted with a blush looking at his hands which were in his lap.

He was surprised when Aphrodi took his hand and pulled the grey haired boy into his lap with a grin.

"Tell him thankyou then." He said with that grin of his that Fubuki thought would kill him every time he saw it.

_"You're welcome." _Atsuya grinned and before Fubuki tried to mentally kick him out he retreated to the depths of the brothers shared mind to leave the two in peace.

"He says 'you're welcome'..." Fubuki said with a shy smile.

Aphrodi smiled at the boy in his arms and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence for a while. They sat playing with each others hair while Fubuki leaned his head on Aphrodi's shoulder.

Until they both decided to break it at the same time.

"Fubuki-..." Aphrodi said at the exact same time that the boy in questions said his name.

"Aphrodi-..." Fubuki started before smiling. "You go first."

"Okay," The blonde said, taking a breath. "Well, I just wondered if it's okay if I call you Shirou again. Since you told me not to before..."

"Of course, silly." Fubuki giggled before frowning slightly. "Sorry about that, again... Atsuya..."

"I know." Aphrodi winced. "I'm sorry again too. I don't blame you."

"We're both idiots." The grey haired boy smiled.

"Agreed." The blonde laughed. "Now what did you want to say?"

"Aphrodi..." Fubuki began but Aphrodi interrupted before he continued.

"Hey, if I'm allowed to call you Shirou then you should be allowed to call me by _my _first name." Aphrodi said with a smile. "Aphrodi is a nickname given to me at Zeus. I don't go there anymore, so you can call me Terumi."

"Besides." The blonde wrinkled his nose slightly. "Aphrodite, what the nickname was short for, was a _girl._ Goddess of love, sure, but a _Goddess. _A _Girl."_

Another giggle escaped from Fubuki.

"Okay then, _Terumi." _He began again with a smile. (A/N I seriously think I've written 'smile' and words like it too much in this chapter...) "I was just thinking... that I've never been to _your _house before. You've only ever come to my house."

Aphrodi looked surprised and then a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"I suppose that is true. I just don't normally invite people over to my place." He said with a slight frown. "My parents aren't usually home and I get left alone a lot. It can be kind of... intimidating if you aren't a close friend. And I don't normally get a lot of those no matter how many friends I have."

He turned and smiled at Fubuki.

"Then again, I suppose you aren't a normal friend of mine anyway." he said with a grin before kissing Fubuki's nose causing the boy to blush.

"No, I guess not." Fubuki giggled again.

"You're certainly giggling a lot today." Aphrodi raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm just happy." Fubuki said and poked his tongue out at the blonde before jumping up out of his _perfectly comfortable _lap and grabbing the surprised boy's hand pulling it up. "C'mon then. You're showing me this mysterious house of yours."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This... Is... A... HOUSE?!" Fubuki said his jaw somewhere on the ground.

The two boys were outside the gates of Aphrodi's... well... mansion. It was at least four stories high and multiple times bigger than Fubuki's own house. There was a driveway as long as a road leading up to the house and perfectly sculpted bushes all the way up it.

A white stone fence went all the way round the property, if you could call something as big as that a property. It had marble fountains and birds flying overhead. It was the perfect stereotype for every thing you'd ever heard about rich people, and possibly twice as nice.

Aphrodi stood awkwardly behind the gaping grey haired boy with a seemingly misplaced blush on his face. Very unlike Aphrodi.

"I told you... it's sort of intimidating..." The blonde mumbled quietly.

"Sort of?" Fubuki raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "That is very much an understatement."

"Yes well... Let's go inside shall we?" Aphrodi said still kind of embarrassed.

When the two finally made it through the large front door into the entrance hall Fubuki had noticed Aphrodi's uncomfortableness and tried to tone down his utter surprise.

"You say your parent's leave you home alone a lot?.. with all this?" Fubuki said his voice still full of wonder. "Tell me why you never leave?"

"Yes well, I'm not entirely alone..." Aphrodi said motioning to the maid that had hurried towards him when they heard the door open.

"Master Terumi. Would you like anything this afternoon?" A maid with long brown hair asked.

"No thanks Nina." Aphrodi said with a smile. "I'm just going to show my, erm... friend Fubuki Shirou around."

He lead the still gaping grey haired boy towards one of the staircases which were in the hall.

"You have a maid..." Fubuki said staring at Aphrodi.

"Well... more than one..." Aphrodi said with a slight blush changing the subject. "Would you like to go on a tour?"

Before Fubuki could open his mouth Aphrodi took his hand and led him on a tour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tour took the most part of an hour when they finally got to the last room.

"You have an _indoor_ soccer field, an _outdoor _soccer field_, _a rooftop pool, two outside pools, an entire section of the house dedicated to an indoor spa, an indoor theater, a games room, and a gym?!" Fubuki said as they stopped outside the last door. "Did I miss anything?..."

"Shush." Aphrodi smiled weakly as he opened the last door. "And now. _My_ room."

They stepped inside revealing a room as big as some people's houses with a gigantic double bed, three couches, a flat screen TV, every video game you could imagine, a computer, lots of bookshelves with as many books as a small library (A/N I feel as if I'm exaggerating all of this but I don't care ;P) an en suite bathroom as big as Fubuki's own room, a glass window leading to a personal deck and another pair of double doors which lead to somewhere else. (A/N to be opened later...)

_"I could easily kick back here for a while... and never leave." _Atsuya's voice said echoing Fubuki's own thoughts.

"Your parent's must trust you a lot..." Fubuki said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well I barely ever see them... So I guess I wouldn't know. I bet they wouldn't even care if they _were _home and I threw a party for everybody at school." Aphrodi shrugged with a sad smile and sat on his bed.

"What's through there?" Fubuki asked indicating to the two mystery doors.

"Uhhh..." Aphrodi blushed _again_ as Fubuki went and opened the doors.

The grey haired boy's jaw dropped for the umpteenth time that day and walked in to the biggest, well, walk-in closet he'd ever seen.

"You have so many _clothes!" _Fubuki giggled as he looked at the seemingly endless rows of clothes.

Aphrodi stood up to follow his boyfriend into his closet, when he smirked at what the grey headed boy was doing.

Fubuki had pulled one of his tuxedo's from the rack and practically ran to hold it in front of the blonde.

"Hmm..." He smirked. "Sexy."

"Pssh." Aphrodi grinned. "Aren't I _always _sexy?"

"True..." Fubuki grinned before kissing Aphrodi on the cheek. As he did though something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

In an instant Fubuki was gone and Aphrodi followed the seemingly no longer shy boy with his eyes.

The grey haired boy pulled a dress off one of the racks and raised an eyebrow at Aphrodi. The dress was black and covered in sparkles.

"T-that isn't mine! I swear!" Aphrodi blushed and spluttered. "It must be my mother's! The washing might have gotten mixed!"

"So your mother is your size, hmm?" Fubuki grinned at the spluttering boy. "I'm just kidding, Terumi."

Fubuki handed the dress to his boyfriend as he walked out of the closet and sat on the bed.

Aphrodi blushed and walked out, putting the dress on the couch and pressing a button on the intercom by the wall.

"Peppo? Come to my room please..." Aphrodi said still blushing but with a slight frown.

Fubuki sat on the blonde's bed amused as his boyfriend paced across the room. It took less than twenty seconds for the door to open as a girl in a maid outfit skipped in with a grin.

"Yes Master Terumi?" The girl with long browny red hair and mischievous red eyes asked with a smirk. (A/N I did not steal this character from the 'Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo' I just... borrowed it ;P because that show is awesome and this is my favourite character.)

"Go put mother's dress back in her _own _closet please." Aphrodi said giving the maid a look. "And please _stop _doing that... especially when I have guests."

He added gesturing to a giggling Fubuki whom the girl smiled at.

"Yes Master Terumi." She said with a giggle, picking up the dress and skipping back out, but not before giving Aphrodi a kiss on the cheek.

Fubuki stopped giggling an instead raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was blushing all over again.

"AND STOP DOING _THAT!" _ Aphrodi grumbled loudly after her. He shut the door and looked at Fubuki apologetically. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well... That was interesting..." Fubuki said, not smiling anymore.

"Yeah..." Aphrodi said quietly. Before a long pregnant pause.

"She's pretty..." Fubuki noted avoiding Aphrodi's eyes.

"Shirou there's something I have to tell you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: HAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER!

Fubuki: APHRODI!

Aphrodi: O.O Yes?

Fubuki: Don't 'yes?' me -.- who. was. that?

Aphrodi: My maid?...

Fubuki: -.- don't give me that bul-

Me: Remember this is a K+ fic at the moment O.O No swearing until I change it (Which I probably will later on)

Fubuki: Bullshavik. What is wrong with Bullshavik?

Me: o.o -.-' nothing... but you weren't going to say that were you?

Aphrodi: *scared and sneaking away*

Fubuki: Where do you think you're going?! -.-

Aphrodi: *runs*

Me: Aphrodi *tut tut* cross-dressing and cheating? Not a good look bro.

Aphrodi: I don't cross dress! And I haven't even explained yet!

Fubuki: GRRRR! *Chasing with my rocket launcher*

Me: O.O anyway... review :D To see what will happen next!


	8. The revelation?

**A/N THIS STORY MIGHT NOT HAVE ME UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WAITING BUT I'M JUST NOT ALL THAT INTO IT RIGHT NOW! REVIEW WITH IDEAS MIGHT HELP BUT I'M PROBABLY GONNA BE BUSY FOR A WHILE. SORRY**

**Boom! I am back and am ready to write! :P So lets get on with the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: This is why you don't cheat on your boyfriend...

Aphrodi: It's a STORY! and I'm not ch- *Is cut off by me putting tape across his mouth*

Me: That's right. It is a story. Which is why you're going to be quiet while we watch and find out if you did or not. -.-

Fubuki: *sniffles from somewhere in the emo corner*

Fudou: o.o well this is an interesting turn of events...

Me: Yes well Fudou you might be in this chapter of the story too :D

Fudou: :0 START THE STORY THEN!

Me: o.o okay then... yeesh...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shirou there's something I have to tell you..." Aphrodi says.

Fubuki doesn't reply as he is avoiding Aphrodi's eyes.

_"I knew it was too good to be true... He never really cared about me..." _The grey haired boy sniffled inside his mind. (A/N Is that possible? I don't know. But for now let's just say it is...)

_"You don't even know what he's going to say..." _Atsuya said trying to calm the boy.

Fubuki ignored the younger brother's voice completely.

_"He's going to tell me that there is somebody else in his life... in his fancy house..." _Fubuki mind cried.

_"You don't know that." _Atsuya said again. _"Now stop crying for a second and see what he has to say..."_

The blonde who was completely unaware of the boy's internal struggle sighed.

"Peppo is a guy." Aphrodi said with a slight frown.

_"See? I told you he doesn't lo-..." _Fubuki started to say to the younger boy in his mind before realizing what Aphrodi had said.

"Wait... _what?_" Fubuki spluttered. "That's a _guy?!_"

"Yes, and a very annoying one at that." Aphrodi complained still frowning before going to sit by his boyfriend who was inwardly exploding with joy. "He came to work for our family a couple of years ago and I thought he was a girl too at first. Until... there was an 'incident' in the second year..."

"A-an 'incident'?" Fubuki fumbled, still surprised. "What sort of 'incident'."

Aphrodi blushed momentarily before whispering in Fubuki's ear the story. Even though there was nobody else in the room.

The grey haired boy's face went an even deeper shade of red than he had thought he could go before exploding off the blonde's bed.

"Y-you mean... t-they... on y-your..." He spluttered gesturing towards Aphrodi's bed.

"Not on this one... I had it burned when I caught them..." Aphrodi mumbled.

"B-but..." Fubuki shook his head in a mix of emotions like disbelief, shock, and embarrassment.

"I stopped trying to figure out Peppo ages ago." Aphrodi said ruffling the grey haired boy's hair and giving him a wink. "I suspect he escaped from a mental hospital before he came here."

Fubuki giggled and nodded.

"Sounds about right." A voice came from the door.

Both boy's turned around to see Peppo's head through the door sticking out his tongue.

"Now, Master Terumi... Talking about people behind their backs isn't very ni-..." He began before being cut off by Aphrodi.

"OUT!" He grumbled and shut his door and locked it. Before giving Fubuki another apologetic smile. "Reason number three why I don't bring people over."

Fubuki giggled again and kissed his boyfriend on the nose.

_"All this giggling brother... what's gotten into you?" _Atsuya grinned.

_"Shut up and go hide in a corner." _Fubuki grumbled to the younger brother, who complied surprisingly to the older boy's wishes.

Aphrodi chuckled too before picking up Fubuki in his arms.

"Hello." The blonde winked at the boy in his arms.

"Hi." Fubuki breathed with a shy grin.

"Hi? Is that really all you can say." Aphrodi smirked and shook his head.

"Good afternoon then." The grey haired boy stuck his tongue out.

Aphrodi shook his head with a smirk.

"So now that you've finally gotten to see my 'mysterious' house." Aphrodi said before sitting on his couch with Fubuki in his lap. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm... I didn't think that far ahead." Fubuki admitted while playing with Aphrodi's hair. "Although..."

"Although...?"

"After seeing your pool I am dying to go for a swim." Fubuki admitted with a smile.

"Then why don't we go swim?" Aphrodi laughed and played with a bit of Fubuki's hair.

"I don't have my swimming gear..." Fubuki pointed out with a pout.

"No matter." Aphrodi grinned. "Swim without."

"Pervert..." Fubuki blushed and swatted him lightly on the shoulder.

"_Or_ you could borrow some of mine." The blonde fake pouted.

Fubuki blushed again but nodded.

"Excellent." Aphrodi said standing up and taking his boyfriends hand and leading him back to the closet. "Swimming it is then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Terumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A giggling Fubuki yelled as the two made their way towards the pool in Aphrodi's back garden.

The boy in question had thrown Fubuki over his shoulder and was running straight towards the massive, tiled pool with a massive grin spread across his face.

"Yes Shirou?" he asked innocently.

"Put me downnnnnn." The grey haired boy laughed and swatted the blonde's butt. (A/N I hate the word 'butt'... but not as much as 'bottom' and the word I would like to put is not currently allowed by myself xD)

"Oy!" Aphrodi fake pouted and then came to a stop by the water's edge with a grin. "Hold your breath!"

"Hey! Wai-..." Fubuki started then decided holding his breath would indeed be better than arguing.

Aphrodi lifted the boy off his shoulder and chucked him into the pool. Before grinning and diving in after him.

Fubuki was surprised when the water that rushed up to meet him wasn't cold like he expected, in fact it was warm but not uncomfortably so. It was the perfect temperature.

He floated under the water for a bit before opening his eyes and looking up to the surface at the vague squiggly shape that was his boyfriend.

He was surprised when that squiggle dived in and wrapped his bare arms around the grey haired boy and lifted him back to the surface.

"Behold!" Aphrodi grinned. "I have rescued you!"

"Yes." Fubuki said after regaining his breathe raising his eyebrow at the grinning boy. "After you were the one who chucked me in."

"Ah, who cares about the little details." The blonde grinned, before his eyes turned mischievous. "Does the hero get a reward?"

Fubuki smirked and rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend on the mouth.

Aphrodi was a little surprised by his boyfriends sudden forwardness but didn't complain. In fact he grinned even more and kissed the grey haired boy back.

The kiss only lasted for seven seconds, Fubuki counted, but it felt longer than that. It was only interrupted because a beach ball hit Aphrodi in the back of the head.

"Get a room!" A voice laughed and the two boys broke apart to glare at the voice they knew it both belonged to.

"PEPPO!" Aphrodi yelled but the girly boy was already running away giggling.

"Tch." The blonde grumbled. "One day I shall get him fired..."

"Oh don't let him ruin our fun." Fubuki smirked before splashing Aphrodi and swimming away.

"Oy! Get back here!" Aphrodi laughed and swam after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: See? I told you it would be fine :)

Fubuki: I'm sorry I doubted you Terumi! D'x

Aphrodi: It's okay Shirou It did look rather suspicious...

Fudou: I wasn't in the story Dx

Me: I was going to but then I realized that it didn't really fit... But you'll be in the next one! Promise!

Fudou: Yay! :D Don't forget to review! Otherwise NZfulla will be sad and he won't write the chapter with me in it :(


End file.
